I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her!
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Mark Salling/Naya Rivera, Sallivera fanfiction. I saw this scene between Robin and Barney in "How I Met Your Mother" and these two characters kind of always reminded me of Sallivera, so I took Barney's love confession and created a Sallivera fanfiction around it! Hope you guys like it!


"Do something about it, man. Or else you'll lose her sooner or later!"

Cory patted Mark's shoulder and looked at his best friend. He knew how much Mark really loved Naya and it made him feel bad to see two of his best friends acting like strangers.

Mark just sat there, resting his arms on his knees. He sighed slightly and ran his hand through his mohawk. "What am I suppose to do, Cory?"

The canadian actor swallowed. "You...you should drive to Luigi's tonight, bro! I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I over-heard a conversation between Lea and Matt!"

Mark looked at his best friend and raised an eyebrow. "W-what did they talk about?"

Cory licked his lips and looked at Mark, sighing. "Matt...he wants to propose to Naya...in about an hour!" He looked at his watch. It was 6.30 pm already.

Mark raised his eyebrow and swallowed hard. "Stop kidding me, Cory! This is not funny!"

"I'm not, Mark! I'm serious and if you don't do something about it, you'll lose her forever!"

Mark shook his head. He couldn't let that happen. He loved her since day one and his stupid mistakes and fear of bonding would cause a loss he wouldn't be able to handle.

The actor got up, thanked his best friend for telling him and ran to his trailer. He grabbed his car keys and leather jacket, before he drove to Luigi's and parked his car infront of the restaurant.

In his head, he repeated every possible words or sentences he could say to her, hoping it wouldn't be too late for a second chance.

After he got out of his car and walked towards the restaurant, he looked through the windows, spotting Naya and Matt sitting on a little table in a quiet corner of the restaurant.

Mark walked in, looking around if anyone saw him and silently and slowly walked towards them. Naya didn't look like she was enjoying her evening with Matt that much and when she looked up and saw Mark, she gasped slightly.

Matt turned around and rolled his eyes as he saw Mark. He stood up and looked at the mohawked actor. "Hey there, Salling? Is there something you want or can my girlfriend and I enjoy our dinner alone?"

Mark clenched his teeth as he heard Matt calling Naya his girlfriend. It always made him shiver in disgust because he knew exactly what Matt was like.

"Mark, what are you doing here?", Naya asked and looked up to him with a surprised face.

"Taking care of something you clearly can't do on your own!", Mark answered and narrowed his eyes on Matt.

He took a deep breath before talking to him again. "I'm sorry, but you and Naya are done!"

He couldn't help it. The words just came out of his mouth and he wasn't able to stop them, not even as Naya tried to cut him off.

"What? Naya, what is this?", Matt asked and looked down on the latina.

She sighed and stood up. "Mark, look...I know what you're doing, so please stop!"

He looked at her for a second before turning to Matt once again. "Naya doesn't wanna hurt your feelings because you're a nice guy!" He didn't even believe his own words at the moment.

"But, she thinks you're stupid and she hates you!" he swallowed and looked at Matt, expecting the worst to happen. But Naya walked between them, making sure Matt wouldn't freak out. "Stop doing this!"

"I love her, Matt!"

The latin actress gasped and looked from Mark over to Matt. "Look, he doesn't...love me! He's just saying this because he thinks..."

But Naya couldn't finish her sentence because Mark started talking again. "I love everything about her! And I'm not a guy who says that lightly! I'm a guy who has faked love his entire life!"

Naya turned to look at Mark again and frowned. She pressed her lips together, not saying anything and if she was completely honest with herself, she'd love to hear every single word he has to say.

"I thought love was just something idiots thought they felt, but this woman..." Mark pointed at Naya and looked at her. "...has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to!"

Naya swallowed and wrapped her arms around herself, looking at Mark with her big brown eyes.

"And there have been times that I wanted to. It has been...overwhelming and humbling...and even painful, at times!", he said and licked his lips before taking a deep breath.

"But I could not stop loving her anymore than I could stop breathing!"

Matt clenched his teeth. Mark already thought he was about to punch him in the face right infront of Naya and everyone else in this restaurant.

"I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her!"

Mark looked Naya in the eyes before he added his last words. "More than she knows!"

He swallowed hard and kept looking at Naya. "Now you know how I feel. I love you and I would've hated myself if I would've never told you! So...have a nice evening now!"

Mark turned away and walked out of the restaurant, leaving a speechless Naya and an angry Matt behind. He sat in his car again and put his elbow on the frame of his car window and his right hand on the car wheel.

He was sure he'd lost her. The woman he loved more than anyone else and it made him tear up a bit.

A few minutes passed and he was sure Matt already aksed her to be his wife and she probably said yes, but then he heard someone opening the passenger door. He turned his head and saw Naya sitting next to him, tears on her cheek.

"Na-..."

"I broke up with him!", she said as she looked out of the window and wipped away her tears. He felt her hand on his suddenly and she turned to face him. Mark honestly expected her to hate him even more now, but she smiled at him. She smiled and it made his heart beat faster.

"Do you really mean what you said?", she asked and he nodded automatically. "Every word!", Mark whispered and reached out, stroking her cheek.

She leaned in and once their lips met, he closed his eyes, enjoying her so close to him.

"I love you, too!", she smiled against his lips. "I love you and I wouldn't have been able to express it better than you just did!"

The actor smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. Yes, he won her back and now it was Matt who had to handle this loss.


End file.
